


He's Nothing If Not Pragmatic

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the supernatural rise up, it takes forty two days for the world to go to Hell.  Stiles finds that ironic.  His situation, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Nothing If Not Pragmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt "slavefic", this is all narrative in present tense. I'm not sure it works. Nothing's graphic but Peter does rape Stiles and Stiles has no choice but to let him. I firmly believe Stiles is pragmatic about himself and the situations he gets himself into--or I like to write him like that. If you don't, if you see him as the type to rail, against his captor, fight etc., you might not want to read this.

Three months to the day of his seventeenth birthday, the world goes to shit. The reactivation of the Nemeton awakens the supernatural on Earth, draws more to the world from the shadow realms, and gives those oppressed for centuries by hunters the impetus to rise up.

The war takes forty two days. Stiles appreciates the irony in that number.

Sadly, he's too human to be anything more than supernatural adjacent, and while Scott offers to bite him, he doesn't want to risk it. Thanks to the McCall-Hale Pack, Beacon Hills stays relatively safe and, unlike in the vast majority of the world where the first humans taken out are law enforcement and military, his dad is still alive.

So, Stiles stays human.

Sometimes he thinks that's the biggest mistake of his life, even a bigger one than dragging Scott into the Preserve that night.

The war wipes out just over ninety percent of the human population, takes down every major and most minor governments, topples economies, and lays waste to vast stretches of land. Most of Nevada is toxic to humans. Oregon is a burning wasteland.

Beacon Hills stays mostly untouched. A few suicides, a few murders, but the Pack makes a protective stand.

Until they simply can't anymore. The war leaders come and lay down the new laws and the Pack can do nothing but obey or they'll lose everyone and the town will be wiped from the face of the planet.

The town has a small population to begin with. The fields to the south can be planted with more than the ornamental flowers they've grown for decades. The forests are full of game, the river teeming with fish. The people will survive and the Pack will rule them.

Except...

They're not completely trusted and are forced to take on new members, four Omegas, all spies for the rulers of the world, and the Pack has no choice but to enforce the new laws.

One of every twenty humans is to become a slave to the supernatural. It's done by lottery. Only the very elderly and the very young are allowed out of it. Most of the elderly, the terminally ill, the mentally ill, the disabled, are simply killed in mass slaughters.

So, every healthy human between the age of six and sixty goes into the lottery.

Stiles isn't at all surprised when he loses, but he's grateful his dad doesn't. Neither do any of his human friends or their parents. He's grateful for them, too.

But, his life goes to shit.

Because there are only a dozen or so supernatural beings available to take them, most of the slaves from Beacon Hills are shipped out of town. One slave per supernatural. If they want one.

Of course Scott turns down the offer as do the rest of his true Pack, including Malia. When he finds out Stiles lost the lottery, he panics. He could have saved him. Lydia's already claimed her mother so she can't take another. The four new werewolves want pretty, young women. There's no one else.

Until Peter slinks out of the shadows, a smirk on his face, and says he'll take him.

The heat in those brilliant blue eyes makes Stiles shudder. There's nothing magnanimous about Peter's gesture.

Stiles finds that out the first night, when Peter pushes him to his knees and forces his dick into his mouth.

*****

During the war and its chaotic aftermath, although he never officially sided with the conquerors, Peter became an Alpha again. Scott can't control him, can only beg him not to hurt Stiles.

And Peter doesn't hurt him. There aren't any beatings or deprivations. He has plenty to eat, books to keep him busy, long discussions to stay his mind from going stagnate. Peter's brilliant. Evil, but brilliant. Stiles always knew that. They match up well.

Even the sex, when Peter starts fucking him almost nightly a few days into his enslavement, isn't horrible. Against his will, sure, but Peter's not a violent rapist. Stiles hates that he breaks him down, makes him enjoy it, but he's also pragmatic enough to know that pain sucks. Fighting Peter would only piss him off and cause him to hurt him. He might even lose control and kill him.

Or Stiles might end up beaten, in chains, starved, treated like an animal or a real slave.

He knows he's got it good here in Peter's comfortable house. When he never tries to run, he starts earning privileges--visits from his friends, his dad; time on Peter's laptop; curly fries. When he obeys, it's not bad being Peter's slave. Stiles doesn't really mind keeping the house clean and he's used to cooking dinner for his dad, so that's not a hardship either.

After a couple months Peter starts taking him out, first for walks, then shopping, then to movies or dinner. Stiles stays obedient, never causing a scene, never trying to escape.

Life becomes almost normal.

Despite the collar around his neck and the sociopathic werewolf who fucks him against his will most nights.

Stiles can live with it.

It could have been so much worse. He just wishes his dad and friends could see that. He's here with them in Beacon Hills, one of the safest, most peaceful towns in America. He's well fed, clothed, educated, entertained.

To keep all that is it really such a hardship to go to his knees or spread his legs for Peter, who, after all, isn't ugly or cruel?

Not to him.

So, he never tries to escape, never disobeys on anything big, comes to enjoy the sex, and never tries to kill Peter, despite the fact he sleeps beside him every night and has a wolfsbane coated knife thanks to Scott.

Stiles isn't stupid. He'll never get away with it. He'll end up dead.

Even if he's free for a few hours or a few days, he won't get away for good. He'll be found and executed.

Yeah, no, he'll stay alive, make sure his dad stays healthy, make sure his friends live long and happy lives the best they can. He'll go to his knees and spread his legs and do it with a smile on his face.

The orgasms are really good.

Even if all of this is probably Stockholm Syndrome.

He can live with that, too.

End


End file.
